A Bloody Conflict of Brothers
by DemToastyLuvas
Summary: War has fallen upon the types. It's survival of the fittest. There was no such thing as "friendly battles" between the Pokemon anymore. In these battles, it was either kill or be killed.


A Bloody Conflict of Brothers

Chapter 1: Unease in Nature

* * *

><p><em>523/XX 03:46 A.M., Tranquility Forest, [Unknown Region]_

_In the silent and desolate Tranquility Forest, a lone Snivy and Leavanny were scouting the area, after the swarms of Bug Pokemon that attacked the scouting guards. It would take a very long time for the Grass Pokemon to recover after this attack… With every bloody body, the horrifying reminder of the war was burned deep into their minds._

"I'm getting tired of this war." The Snivy muttered, his level-headed expression shifted into an annoyed one, "…It's all pointless.

"Why do we need to fight for territory and power?

"What happened to the unity of the types?" He glanced to the Leavanny standing next to him.

"Corruption of our hearts." The grass and bug type Pokemon responded. "…We have no choice but to fight. What once was called a peaceful world, has become a bloody battleground of survival."

The fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked through the silent and desolate forest, the wind blew softly, rustling whatever leaves were left on the trees. The bloody bodies of fallen Pokemon lay strewn over the ground, like a child's toys on the floor.

The Snivy bowed his head, muttering a silent prayer to Arceus.

"Horrible, isn't it?"

The grass snake nodded numbly, the Leavanny gave a grim smile.

"Ready for battle trainee, we're about to engage in combat."

"You can't remember my name huh?" The snake muttered to itself quietly, ignoring Leavanny's sheepish expression. Of course he did forget.

The Snivy looked up, seeing a flock of bird Pokemon dive bombing the two grass types, screeching loudly, making their ears ring. They both jump to the sides, watching as several of the Flying-types crash into the ground unable to correct their dive and ending their lives. The others correct their course in time and keep flying ahead, narrowly avoiding the ground.

The two were left alone…until the screeching came back and the Snivy ducked to avoid a Tranquil about to tackle into him, a vine grew from his golden neck stem and it grabbed the bird's foot, with all his strength, he slammed the Wild Pigeon Pokemon into a nearby tree. The grass snake hissed in pain when a Pidgey slashed him in the side with its wing, he clutched his side where a small bit of blood dribbled out.

"Gah…" The Snivy looked around, retracting his vine and pressing his back flat against a tree, almost getting hit by that same brown bird. "Tch…" He looked for Leavanny, where was the damn bug?!

"Snivy! I'm over here!" The Leavanny was dealing with two other Flying types, and for a Pokemon that was very vulnerable to both types, he was doing pretty well.

A Tailow and a Fletchinder were both attacking the Leavanny, he wielded his sharpened leaf blade and slashed back at the attacks, countering both Flying Pokemon's moves against him.

_Screeech!_ The fire bird flew back and launched itself at the bug while he wrestled with the Tailow. Snivy's brown eyes widened in horror, he lunged at the Fletchinder, tackling into its orange side, the two smacked into a tree. The bird, suddenly recovering quickly, screeched loudly and swiped at the grass snake knocking him to another tree.

The bird stood up and readied its attack again.

Dazed, with his vision spinning around, the Snivy stood up and fought to stay standing up. He must've taken a pretty tough blow to the head…he could faintly feel something dripping down the side of his head, maybe it was blood or tree sap? _(is that really the only thing he could think of?)_ He didn't want to know, his tail glowed green and it sharpened to emulate a blade.

"Tch. Can't you learn to actually speak?" He wiped the blood off his head and kicked off the tree, lunging towards the Fletchinder, he spun around and smacked the bird off course once again, this time only the bird was the one slamming into a tree.

His tail lost its shiny emerald green shine and he landed in front of the dazed bird. "Sheesh. I know bird Pokemon aren't hooligans."

Thin vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the Ember Pokemon and started leeching the life from the bird, no not the usual draining energy, but the actual life draining. This wasn't a friendly spar, this was a battle of survival. Only the winner will live and walk away. Hell, the grass snake doubted that there would _be_ anymore friendly battles between the different types.

The fire bird writhed and screeched even louder, the Snivy winced and covered his ears, still draining the life from the orange bird. The vines tightened their grip, still sapping more of the Fletchinder's life. A few seconds later, the attacking bird's thrashing slowed and it lay there limp, the last of its life sapped away and sent to the Snivy.

Snivy felt the wound on his side and head slowly close and heal and his vision clear. Ah, how it felt to be a grass Pokemon. His head snapped up as heard the tell-tale screech of a Pidgey about to-

_REEEVEE-_ The word it was screaming was abruptly cut off and the sound that followed it was the most sickening of all, the sound of flesh being cut open and the thump that followed when a bird suddenly falls out of flight. Snivy didn't dare look. They were monsters. It was all because of this- this stupid war! It was guiding the Pokemon's history to an end, to death, to extinction.

A leafy hand was placed on his shoulder, "Kid. We better head back, before more of the Flying Pokemon come back." Leavanny said, the Grass snake reluctantly turned to look at his superior.

The Nursing Pokemon had a diagonal splatter of blood on his body, his arm was also covered in red and the smaller Grass Pokemon could see his arm was still ready to slice through anything with an X-Scissor attack. "...Kid. We need to go." he repeatd more urgently. Nursing Pokemon? Ha, Nursing Pokemon his ass, Snivy thought spitefully.

When Snivy didn't move quickly, the Leavanny grabbed him roughly by the arm, using his bloody arm and pulled him along, dragging him all the way back to the heart of the forest.

* * *

><p><em>523/XX 4:16 A.M._

_The Treehouses, Heart of Tranquility Forest, [Unknown Region]_

_The Treehouses was a secluded place at the heart of Tranquility forest, a simple name like that was given to such a place because of the numerous treehouse along the branches, roaming tourist Pokemon would've thought that they would have actually been part of the tree itself._

_All the treehouses are connected via a system of rope bridges made from vines, of course the Grass Pokemon created those._

Snivy felt dead, he trudged through the empty pathway on the forest floor, lagging behind Leavanny. "...We were lucky to avoid them…" The bug Pokemon sighed in relief, finally deciding to wipe the blood off his leafy arm. Lucky?! How could he feel lucky after seeing a Pokemon just kill a little bird?! Snivy would be in trouble for sympathizing with a Flying Pokemon, but when he really thought about it, it was unforgivable to kill a Pokemon that little. It was probably doing what it was told to!

But that was the thing in this war, it was survival. Only the strong will manage to live through this hell. And the weak, were granted the quick mercy of freedom from this world. Yet the Snivy found that those who sought out death, were stupid Pokemon. He glanced to the vines wrapped around the trees and shuddered involuntarily. He also killed a bird Pokemon, in order to live.

"...Hey. Kid, are you alright?" The Leavanny stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder.

The Grass Snake nodded numbly.

"Alright then." They continued in silence, not a Pokemon went out to greet them, they were probably at the infirmary or resting in their houses. How relieved the Grass Pokemon were...after realizing that they survived an attack from the Bug Types.

Until a Bulbasaur ran down the natural wooden stairs carved out of a tree's trunk and almost stumbled into the two. "Welcome back!" It cheered in an enthusiastic tone. Leavanny managed a small, tired smile. While Snivy scowled, looking away.

The cheerfulness was refreshing, to some Pokemon's point of view. But in Snivy's perspective, it was prodding at his guilty conscience and it drew both sides of him to fight, should he be happy and relieved that he survived and made it back to the Heart? Or should he be mad at the Bulbasaur for being cheerful in front of monsters like the Leavanny and him?

"...Are you alright Vy?"

Vy was a nickname the Bulbasaur used for him, Snivy used Saur. It wasn't that creative, but at least they were able to distinguish each other from other Snivy's and Bulbasaur's.

"...I'm fine Saur. Just tired." He said, answering with partial truth. "I'm heading back to my home." He stalked off, going up the steps and walking through several vine rope bridges to to his treehouse, leaving Leavanny and Saur behind.

He pushed the leaves acting as a curtain covering the door back, "I'm home," He said, announcing his presence. All the treehouses, after the war had begun, had their interiors cleared and given only two beds, a storage chest for items, food and other important equipment.

A Breloom poked his head out from the other side of the treehouse, "Wow Snivy, you look horrible."

"And hello to you too." Vy rolled his eyes, "It's just Vy." Why couldn't other Pokemon make it an effort to remember his name and differentiate him from other Snivy. From what he knew, there at least several other Snivy living in other parts of the Heart.

"Fine, fine, how was your first patrol?"

"Horrible." The Grass snake closed the curtain of leaves behind him and sat down on the floor, "...Leavanny just...killed the Pidgey. A young Pidgey for god's sake!"

"Hey! You can't just say those kinds of things out loud, the others'll think you're a traitor. Someone who sympathizes with the enemy!" Breloom warned, looking around to make sure that no one heard them. They were all probably still asleep hopefully.

"You think killing a young Pokemon is okay?" Snivy's brown eyes narrowed at the Mushroom Pokemon.

"Of course it's not! But would you rather that we send you out of Tranquility Forest to survive on your own?"

He had a point there, Snivy closed his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Nevermind...I-I'm just going to get some rest." He opened his eyes again and went over to the bed, laying on it and immediately passing out as his head hits the pillow.

_6:21 A.M._

Snivy sat up in cold sweat for the enth time, he glanced out the window, but then remembering that he was in the heart of the forest, it wasn't going to be easy to tell what time it was…

Sigh.

He stepped off the bed and stretched, maybe he could go to the top of the tree, wait, he can't do that anymore, he would be spotted by roaming Flying Pokemon. Besides, he wouldn't be able to do that, he has "training" to do. Breloom must have already left. Ugh. He hated being tardy and left behind… Vy groaned…

He grabbed a Pinap berry and made that his "breakfast" as he left for the training grounds. Man, he really needed something like a Bronzor. It was back to the everyday schedule of training in the Heart of Tranquility Forest. There was no more casual sunbathing, no more playing with Saur and the other young Pokemon of the forest. He couldn't sleep in, he couldn't relax anymore. Everyone had to stay alert, everyone had to make difficult choices, everyone had to make decisions for the better of everyone else.

It was only survival in this dark time. And Vy hated it.


End file.
